Princess Rules
by KaRa119
Summary: Lucy, an unpopular high school student located in Fiore is a girl full with creativity but never does she know she's the future bride for the new crown prince in the whole country who attends her school. Can Lucy handle royal relatives, fame, paparazzi, one mean ex-girlfriend, scandals, fans and a future jerk husband at the same time? NaLuGray


**Okay. So as you may know, this fic was roughly based off the Korean Drama "Princess Hour" A.K.A "Goong" but trust me. The drama is really good.  
**

**I'm usually a Fairy tail Science Fiction author but I decided to make some changes and write about something with a different genre.  
**

**I had a hard time to choose if I should do a Nalu fic or a Graylu fic so I guess...now i've made up my mind.  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

**-Palace Fiore-**

A tired old woman, dressed finely in embroidered silk, sat on a couch and stared at her hands. She lifted her head slightly as an old looking doctor approached her.

"What is it?"

"I'm so frightened, I don't dare tell you the truth, my Queen."

"Go on. Tell me."

"It's dizziness caused by neuroglycopenia, my Queen.

"What…neuroglycopenia?"

"Yes, my Queen. It's the symptom of his brain dying away…"

"How...How could this happen?"

"My condolences, my Queen." The younger woman next to the Queen said, sadly.

The old Queen gave out a huge sigh and glanced over to her dresser. It's top was filled with photo frames. She looked over them, the vast majority containing pictures of a well-dressed family. The family members had bright smiles upon their face as the older ones were standing happily in front of two younger children who had goofy smiles upon their faces. She lingered at the last photograph, a picture of a handsome man dressed in a formal suit.

"It is finally time for the Dragneel's family to move the thrown again to the youngsters." The high muttered. "We must obey the traditional rules of the royal family and make preparation for the crown prince's wedding. We must turn this danger into a chance as soon as possible."

~.~.~.~.~

**-Fairy Tail High-**

"Wow! Oh gosh! So you got this at the palace?" One of the girls shrieked.

"Yep. Last time at the opening day."

"Really?"

"Mhmm! They were handing this out for free."

"Oh my gosh!"

"And on that day, I got to see all those high people." The other girl bragged, beaming.

"Aww, I should've gone too."

Let me see!" The long blonde grinned, snatching the book from the girl's hands.

"Hey, we were looking at it!"

"Heh? It's quite awesome." The blonde commented, ingnoring her friends who were tugging on the book.

"Lucy! You're going to tear the book!"

The three girls wrestled for the book until they heard rip from one of the pages. Lucy, the blonde, sheepishly picked up the page and shrugged, turing bright pink.

"Oh no. It got ripped." She giggled, nervously.

The two girls grabbed the page from her hands, dumbfounded. They stared blankly from the page to the book and back to the ripped out page, their mouths gaping until one of the responded.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! YOU DEAD MEAT!"

Lucy pushed herself out of the crowd and out the door as her two friends madly chased after her.

~.~.~.~.~

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. A senior who dreams of becoming a novelist and a bright young student in Fairy Tail High. As mentioned before, what prince? You are wondering who these high-class people are, right? What is it? OH! Thay still remain on the throne. Royal families are still being admired by people and are taking over the throne controlling their country. But what is the Palace Fiore like? Sadly, the Palace is an empty place now ever since the relation of families broke apart. That is why… lets just imagine it. In other words, lets just brighten up our Palace and imagine that there actually lives a charming prince that every girl is in love with. So what do you say? Are you curious?

**-Art Class-**

"This is the picture of the prince when he was young." The two girls who had previously chased Lucy around fangirled, staring back at the scrapbook.

"Oh my...He is so handsome."

"He was even cute as a baby." The two girls squeeled, hugging the scrapbook.

"Shut Up you Cinderella Freaks." The girl in the background with glasses shouted annoyingly, making the two girls startle in suprise.

The girls slowly nodded their heads and went back fangirling over the scrapbook once more, not noticing Lucy behind them with a creepy smile, pocking them by their side stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" The two girls shrieked in suprise, wailing.

"Heh, I actually suprised you too." Lucy giggled, patting herself on the shoulder.

"Hey, Heartfilia." The prez muttered, annoyed from the sound. "Did you finish your assignment?"

"A...Assignment?" Lucy blinked.

"Your portrait."

"Huh?" The blonde gasped, dropping her sketchbook to the floor. "Was it due today?"

The other girls quickly cleared their scrapbook and hurried off to find their portrait.

"Oh my god! You guys don't mind if I work here, right?" The two girls pleaded, taking out their project.

"Che, why? You ought to go back staring at the Prince's photos, you Cinderella freaks." The Prez smirked.

"Huh? What's wrong with Cinderella?"

"And basically, I don't agree with the Royal family these days." The prez continued, complaining. "They ought to stop this now. They take taxes for free and use it only for themselves. To sum it all up, they're for people like you too fangirl over."

~.~.~.~.~

**-Fairy Tail High: Entrance-**

Two sleek black limo's drove up to the entrance of the Fairy Tail High Entrance. As the gates to the school opened, a swarm of screaming boys and girls gathered around the cars, pushing and jostling one another to see the person they were looking for. When the cars stopped, the driver rushed from the front seat and hurriedly opened the back seat, bowing. A handsome young teenage with spicky pink hair, walked out of the limo and fixed his tie, trying not to look sick from the ride. A look of disgust crossed his face as fan-girls and fan-boys alike threw themselves at him, hoping for him to turn his attention upon them. Jerking his head a bit, guards quickly stationed themselves around him, pushing the crowd away from him so that he could enter the building.

**-Art class-**

Everyone rushed to the window from the loud squeal from the outside.

"Must be that damn wrecked hot prince where everyone's screaming at." The Prez complained with a sigh.

Lucy walked over to the window to see a glimpse of what was actually happening outside. She barely got to see what was happening. Seemed like the Prince was hanging out with his three popular other companions at school.

There was Jellal, the dull handsome guy who seemed to have something against everyone.

Loke, that damn flirt...except he seems to avoid her for some reasons these days...

And lastly Gajeel whom her friend Levy has a huge crush on.

"Prince! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Prince charming, I'm right over here!"

Lucy stared at her two friends who were waving down at the prince, giggling as the prince stared straightly back at them, shrugging.

"Hey, isn't that Erza from her Kendo class?" said Loke, pointing at one of the windows as the long red haired female peered out of the window, giving the prince a slight wave.

"Now I realize you were staring at her the whole time, Natsu." said Gajeel.

A tiny grin appeared on the Prince's face as the girl dissapered from the window sil, back to her class.

~.~.~.~.~

Carrying a bucket of dirty water and a rag, Lucy trudged down the hall.

"Why am I the one cleaning the paint water today when I didn't do anything." She complained, groaning.

Too consumed in her thoughts, she didn't realize Natsu in front of her as she accidently bumped into him as the dirty water splashed onto his new shoes where he changed from recently. She gasped, looking down at his feet. She opened her eyes wide as soon as she found out whom she bumped into.

I-I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up for you." The blonde bowed, hitting herself for doing something reckless.

"Oh god...it's so wet."

The prince looked down at her with a dull look, "Stop it."

Lucy paid no attention to it as she continued rubbing it off with her apron.

"I told you to stop!"

Lucy froze and glance up at the prince in suprise. He slowly changed back to his previous slippers and before trotting down the hallway, he gave a sharp glance at her. "Throw away those shoes."

The blonde stared down at the floor with no words to say, she could feel herself buring up with frustration.

"What's with that xxx guy. He's such a jerk for a prince." Lucy shouted, heading off outside the building as the huge crowd started fighting over the shoe.

~.~.~.~.~

**-Journalism Building-**

Buildings B and C are where the people majoring in liberal arts such as journalism and theatre are located. People like me, majoring in mathematical and scientific studies, such as those preparing for medical school, are in Building A which has a totally different mood and environment. Because the Prince is majoring in journalism, the numbers have increased in Buildings B and C.

Munching on a banana, Lucy wandered around the journalism building and peered around classroom windows.

"Should we get married?" A voice echoed from the classroom next door.

The blonde froze as she slowly tiptoed over to the window sil.

"What did you say?"

"You didn't hear me? I'm proposing to you know."

Lucy made a face as she peered harder. There inside was the very jerky, prince Natsu sitting on a desk with someone standing next to him. A lean red haired girl...

"Look… I'm sorry, but we're still high school students. But what do you mean about marriage? You're just joking around, right?" The girl muttered.

'The Prince is proposing to that girl? OH MY GOD—this is definitely big news! A 19-year old Prince dreaming to get married to a girl in his school. Wow.' Lucy thought.

~.~.~.~.~

**-Lucy's House-**

"OH MY—what is this mess! She left her room without even any space to walk on! Oh GOD! This room is rotting. I must be going insane." Jude Heartfilia, the father of the residence groaned, staring down at his own daughter's bedroom with books and clothes all around the place.

"Oh my, did she leave the bedroom dirty again?" Layla giggled, patting her husband's shoulders as she entered the room.

"You find this funny? Hm?" Jude groaned, taking out his cellphone "You are so dead meat when you get home Lucy!"

"Just tell her when she gets back darling." said Layla, but it seemed he completely ignored her as he started calling her.

~.~.~.~.~

**-Journalism Building-**

Unknowing her father calling her, Lucy continued to spy the prince and his bride-to-be as they continued to talk about the marriage life.

"It's a policy for royal families to get married at an early age. And in my case, because I'm the Prince, I might have to get married to a girl my parents decide unless I tell them I have a girl I want to get married to. Since we're good friends, it's better to get married to you than an unknown girl."

The girl gave him a slient stare.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship with this kind of stuff. And of course, the responsibility and dull living. And as you know, my dream is to become a world-renowned ballet dancer. I've been doing so great, and I don't want to give up now. If I become princess, don't I have to give up all those things?"

'She's sooo cool.' Lucy thought to herself. 'I mean she has a huge dream. Who'd want to marry such a jerk?'

The girl gave him a smile as he stared back at her with sad sparkling eyes due to the face of being rejected.

'Awww...I feel so bad.' Lucy sniffed.

At that very moment, breaking the silence from before, Lucy's cellphone started to ring in a sudden.

'Oh crap. Not now!'

"Who's out there?" The voice called out.

Lucy tried to make a run for but it was too late. Seemed like the prince already found her. Man, life is so great.

"Who are you?" Natsu's voice echoed, glaring at the back of her self.

Lucy remained silent, shaking her head. 'It's all a dream! It's all a dream!'

"Hey, turn this way. Did you eavesdrop on our conversation? What did you hear?"

Natsu was growing impatient as Lucy panicked with the prince behind. She started making her run for the exit as fast as she could without looking behind.

"YOU! BLONDIE! ARGH! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

~.~.~.~.~

**-Back at Lucy's house-**

"I see... So she decided to ignore me, huh?" Jude growled as the beeping sound continued on his phone.

"Honey, I told you. Wait till she comes back." Layla said, snatching the phone from him.

"You only care about your daughter, don't you?" He sighed. "What is it with you? This is why childrens these days are turning bad because of nice parents. We must be strict!"

Before his wife could reply, the phone rang.

"I bet it's her." He whispered, picking up. "Hello?"

"Hello, I am from the Palace."

"The Palace?"

~.~.~.~.~

Layla placed the tea on the table as the greeted the officials from the palace.

"And that is our daughter." Jude chuckled, showing them the photo of his daughter. "She's a beaut, right?"

The officials chuckled as well, staring at Lucy's photo album while one of them took out a box and opened it. Inside revealed a golden ring and what seemed to be a broken half of a circle. He placed them before the Heartfilia's."

"These are tokens for the promise made between the recently deceased King Igneel and Mr. Heartfilia." They announced.

Jude stared at the ring in excitement as they exchanged bows with the officials. "This...this is real."

"The royal families are waiting for the engagement ring. You are holding onto it safely, right?"

The happy faces on the two Heartfilia couple's vanished away. "Of... course. Of course. In a safe place. Er...yeah..."

The two slowly stood up and gave each other worried looks. After bowing to the officials again, they dashed out of the living room and started the search of the lost engagement ring.

To be continued...

**Not a good start with the prince, eh Lucy? **

**And to make matters worse, she doesn't know she's already enganged to him automatically from parent's agreement.**

**Cheers for Fairy Tail and Goong XD**

**Im sorry Erza fans but I really needed to put someone as Natsu's girlfriend and I know Natsu x Erza isn't popular but Lisanna didn't seem to suit the role too much. Don't worry. I've got an idea for her ^=^  
**


End file.
